


Like Fine Wine

by n_nami



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Jensen just gets horny, M/M, Misha is a playful drunk, wine tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally get to redeem the voucher for a wine tasting that Jensen got from Jared for his birthday - and where wine and Misha are involved, Jensen never manages to get out of the inevitable disaster waiting to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fine Wine

**Author's Note:**

> For [Cockles Week 2015](cockles-week.tumblr.com)
> 
> The prompt was: "cockles wine tasting, they go from tasting wine from their glasses to tasting wine from each other’s lips. They inevitably get rather tipsy and snugly and jensen takes the sweetest selfie to preserve the moment. fluff and/or smut, but preferred both"

It's an incredibly high-class wine cellar that Jared picked. Old, blank stone walls, lots of dark wooden paneling, polished hardwood floorboards complete with rosewood interior. It's dark and cozy and from the second Jensen sits down in one of the chairs, leans back and takes a deep breath, he knows this is going to be great.

Misha sits down beside him while Jared and Genevieve still get rid of their jackets, and when he finds Jensen looking, Misha grins at him.

“So, finally, the wine tasting,” Misha hums amused. “'t was about time.”

“Well, we can't exactly do this stuff when we have to be up at 5 a.m. the next morning,” Jensen smiles back. “Some of us still have to look presentable, you know. We don't all rock the powerless-angel look.”

“Oh, fuck you, Ackles,” Misha snorts without venom.

“Hey, it's supposed to be my birthday gift, so you have to be nice to me today,” Jensen wiggles his eyebrows, poking Misha into his side just because he can.

Misha throws his head back and giggles, lips drawn into a wide, happy grin. “Sure thing.”

The waiter appears, then, with Jared and Gen trailing behind him, and introduces the different wines and the haute d'oeuvres they prepared to go along with the first course. It's a light, dry Italian red wine that is exactly Jensen's cup of tea – or, glass of wine. The food is delicious, and the heavy sweet wine they get alongside the main course – Italian pasta and other specialties – is just as tasty, if a bit too sweet for Jensen's taste buds. Misha seems to like it well enough, though.

Between courses, the waiter brings out different wines for them to taste and choose, and after the twentieth time, Jensen can't bite his cheek any more, so he just grins and says, “Mish, you do know that you're supposed to spit the wine into that bucket, right?”

Misha's eyes find his immediately, twinkling with mischief as he leans in and whispers into Jensen's ear, “As you know, I'm more into swallowing than spitting.”

Jensen barely manages to not spit the mouthful of wine he just sipped all over the table. Or hide the sudden bulge in his pants under the table. When he coughs and tries to catch his breath, Misha pats his back, fingers trailing down his spine, meant to tease him, managing to tease him.

“You started it,” Misha chirps.

Jensen glares at him with affection, trying to communicate that Misha will pay for this, later.

By the time they're just trying which of the four remaining wines taste best along the tartufo they have for dessert, he's got a nice buzz going on. He's also got his arm thrown around Misha's shoulders, as his hands seem to find their way towards anything Misha-related on their own. Misha's smile is small and indulgent and the kind that makes his eyes crinkle. Jensen could stare at it all day, which reminds him--

"Hold on, I need a picture," he mumbles and digs into his pocket for his phone.

"You know what's gonna happen if that ends up on the internet," Misha warns with a snort.

Jensen just pulls him closer and shakes his head. "It won't. This is just for us."

"So we remember how drunk you got on your 37th birthday?" Misha teases. He's relaxed, his expression open, his grin so sweet that Jensen feels heat spread over his cheeks.

"Shut up," Jensen hides his face in Misha's neck, grumbles into the stubbly skin, and hits the trigger button blindly a couple times. He also feels Misha's fingers running through his hair, cradling his head, so he sits up before Misha will well and truly destroy the hour of hard work he put into styling his hair.

Misha plucks the phone out of his hands right when Jensen fixes the damage.

"Aaw," Misha croons as he thumbs through the pictures. "This one is really cute."

And sure enough, there's Jensen, embarrassed and curled into Misha's body, and Misha smiles the most innocent smile Jensen has ever seen. With a laugh and a shake of his head, Jensen takes his phone back and puts it back in his pocket.

When he looks up, Misha is staring at him with that same innocent, adoring expression. His mouth sports deep purple splotches where the wine colored his chapped lips, and his teeth are blue, and Jensen has to chuckle. 

“Hey, you don't look much better,” Misha teases and claps his hand onto Jensen's thigh under the table.

“So?” Jensen quirks an eyebrow, swirls the contents of his glass – dry Bordeaux wine – then takes a long, careful sip, makes sure Misha's eyes are on him. Makes sure his eyes are on Misha, just to see his Adam's apple bop up and down as he swallows, eyes trailing down to Jensen's hand, lips, neck.

They don't usually do this, in public.

They do it behind closed doors, where nobody knows and nobody judges.

Then again, they're in a secluded corner of the wine cellar and there's only Jared and Gen, who are too busy flirting and smooching each other to pay attention. Plus, they know anyway.

Misha's blue eyes are flickering from Jared, to the glass in Jensen's hand, to Jensen's eyes, and Jensen can barely suppress the shiver that runs down his spine. Then he raises his glass to his lips, takes a big gulp, moans. “Mh, delicious,” he comments with a tiny smirk, then drains the rest of it in one go.

It's a taunt, is what it is. A rather effective one, too.

Jensen reaches for the bottle of that exact wine, only to find it empty. “Aw, that was the last of it,” he mock-complains while Misha's cheeks are still puffed out as he wallows in the rich taste.

Again, Misha gets that dangerous glimmer in his eyes that makes the pit of Jensen's stomach do funny things. With a close-lipped smile, he quickly turns around, checking for the waiter and not seeing him anywhere. Jensen's line of sight returns to Misha just in time to prepare for Misha's hand, already at the back of his neck, pulling him down, pulling him towards Misha, towards Misha's lips--

And then there's the familiar press of Misha's lips against his, soft, demanding, sweet. Misha licks with just the tip of his tongue over Jensen's upper lip, and Jensen gives in with a silent moan, lets his lips drop open, welcomes Misha's tongue – so deliciously fruity with a hint of bitterness from the alcohol – sucks on it, sucks it into his mouth, licks the taste right off Misha's tongue.

“Get a room, you guys,” Jared complains from across the table, one of his hands tangled in Gen's hair, a soft smile on his face.

“Alright,” Misha responds, and surprises Jensen by pulling him up and away from the table, towards the bathroom in the back.

“I didn't mean literally!” Jared groans after them, then follows up with the sigh of a long-suffering best friend and co-worker.

“Too bad,” Misha says, towards Jensen, then pushes him into the first toilet stall at hand, closes and locks the door and pushes Jensen back against it.

For a moment, Jensen's world spins – from the alcohol, from Misha's deft hands on his pants, from the fire burning in Misha's eyes.

This time, the kiss is fast and heated, kindling a flame that only Misha managed to create in Jensen so far. He kisses like it's the last thing he'll ever do, never breaking contact, moaning into Jensen's mouth, nibbling at his bottom lip until it's tender and swollen and Jensen is two seconds from coming in his pants just from kissing Misha.

Which is of course when Misha drops to his knees, undoes Jensen's belt and zipper, pulls out his already hard cock and wraps his plump, perfect, wine-red and kiss-swollen lips around it.

It's been months since Jensen's birthday.

It's been months and Misha blows Jensen into oblivion.

It's been months and it's the best birthday blowjob Jensen ever got.

It's over before Jensen knows what's happening.

Misha grins afterwards. “Told you I'm more into swallowing than spitting.”

With a groan, Jensen pulls Misha to his feet, and kisses him until their lips are numb.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
